


He found me sulking one day. No one knew how I got there. Not even me.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at something like 1 AM when I couldn't sleep and I had this idea stuck in my head.</p></blockquote>





	He found me sulking one day. No one knew how I got there. Not even me.

**_ He found me sulking one day. No one knew how I got there. Not even me. _ **

I don't know how long it's been.  
Don't particularly care, either.

3 years is a long time.  
I was always there for him; him for me.

We helped each other through hard times;  
Celebrated where celebration was due;  
Or just sat, staring at the green.

When he got a girlfriend, I was happy for him.  
Sad because we stopped seeing each other every day.  
But happy. Because that's what friends are for, right?

When they broke up, he was devastated.  
I helped him through that, too.  
Sad because he was sad.  
But happy.  
He healed over time.

He said he was fine, but I could tell he wasn't.

Jade was so excited to see "Real Dave."

He said he was fine, but I hugged him anyway and I think it helped.

And so everyone was gone, and we were left.  
Sure, the consorts were here.  
And Jaspers.  
But he didn't like Jaspers.  
And over time, they all left, too.

So now it's just us.  
Alone.  
On the battleship.  
Like I said, I don't know how long it's been.  
And I don't care, either.

At least I have him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at something like 1 AM when I couldn't sleep and I had this idea stuck in my head.


End file.
